Suki
by Ham-Kelly
Summary: 10 years later, Laura looses all control. When her own family abandons her, who will heal her hidden scars? [LxK shoujo ai] [rated for alchohol and severe language]
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _Suki  
_Written by: _Chibi Corn Chip (AKA Ham-Kelly!)  
_Rating: _T, for alcohol, yuri (shoujo-ai) and language. Probably other things, too.  
_Summary: _10 years later, Laura looses all control. When her own family abandons her, who will heal her hidden scars?  
_Pairing: _LauraxKana (YURI :D)  
_Inspirations: _Lavenderham-ham's PandaxStan yaoi fics :3  
_Disclaimer: _I do not own Tottoko Hamutaro, or any related themes/characters. In fact, the only thing I own is the plot of this fic. And Edward… nah, I wish. xD

_A/n: _Hooray! I'm back, with **YURI** and a new penname, a new profile, and lots of new ideas!! This is a big change for me. I'm totally changing my fangirl type, going from sugary sweet PxS fics to yaoi and yuri. We obviously don't have enough in this section. On with the yuri!!

_-Suki…-_

Snowflakes drifted from the sky, landing on Kana Ishikawa's face, sending cold, tingling sensations across her skin. Her long, charcoal hair blew in the breeze, brushing loose strands across her back and neck. One puff of air escaping her lips fogged up her glasses, and she quickly shook her head, sending away the steam.

The city of Tokyo was still abuzz with honking cars, loud pedestrians talking obnoxiously on their cell phones, and barking dogs and stray cats, knocking over garbage cans in nearby alleys, even at 10:00 at night. Kana checked her watch. Oh, sorry, _10:19._

Kana had worked a very late shift at the floral shop, and it was a shame that her apartment was so far away from her part-time job. Kana was 21, and was currently a student at Tokyo University, studying to be a journalist. She smiled to herself. She was so close to earning her degree, so insanely close…

She stopped in her tracks when she heard something crunch underneath her feet. She looked down and her smile turned into a small frown. It was a beer can.

_Why do people litter? _she thought testily to herself, and bent down to pick up the can. She stopped once more when she saw a trail of light brown beer running into a nearby alley. With the can in hand, she stood up and peered into the alley. She gasped.

Lying in a bank of snow was the figure of a woman her age. She was face-down, her short brown locks sticking in each and every direction, soaked with melted snow. She was barely wearing anything, only a measly black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Kana rushed over the girl, and turned her over. Her brown eyes widened.

"L-Laura!" she shouted.

_-Suki…-_

Kana bit her lip and stared at her old friend, who was lying on the couch. The steam from the ramen in her hands fogged her glasses again, and with a sigh, she placed the bowl on the coffee table. Laura squinted up at her, and said nothing.

"Laura, are you ok? What happened?" Kana said softly, sitting by Laura's feet. Laura smirked.

"I'm jus' fine, I dunno what yer so worried 'bout," Laura slurred. Kana shook her head.

"You were laying in the snow, with _beer _all around you, Laura!" cried Kana, and Laura closed her eyes. She chuckled, leaned over and began to sloppily eat the ramen. She said nothing. Kana got up, and went to the fridge. She spoke again. "Laura, we've been friends since grade school. Tell me something."

Again, Laura said nothing. Kana settled herself into an armchair across the room from Laura, and stared to the side. What could have possibly happened to Laura? She hadn't seen her since graduation day, and that was 4 years ago. Where had Laura been living? Was she still with her parents? Kana sipped her drink.

"Got any s-(hic)sake?" said Laura rather loudly from her spot on the couch, and Kana jumped. She looked at Laura, who had a strange grin on her face, and was holding the empty ramen bowl, sitting up.

"The last thing you need is sake. Please Laura, tell me what happened."

Laura sighed in defeat and slumped back onto Kana's couch.

"Kin I jus' sleep?"

And that was the end of that discussion. Kana leant Laura a pair of her pyjamas, showed her the guest bedroom, and before Kana could say goodnight, Laura had already crawled into her bed and was fast asleep.

_-Suki…-_

Kana was awoken to very loud groans of agony coming from the next room over. Once she had slithered out of bed, put on her glasses, slipped into her slippers and had opened the door to the guest's room in wonder, she had remembered what had happened the night before, even in all her grogginess.

Laura had the covers pulled over her head, with her eyes squeezed shut. Once Kana had managed to pry the comforter out of Laura's grip, she saw that Laura's usual, bright, cheery eyes were red and glazed.

"My head hurts like hell," mumbled Laura, gripping her messy hair.

"Go take a shower," sighed Kana, sweatdropping.

Kana leaned against the door to her bathroom, arms crossed. The sound of pouring water was heard behind the door, and the sound of Laura singing a Utada Hikaru song. Finally, after about half an hour, the running water stopped, and Laura was heard stumbling out of the shower. 5 minutes later, Laura swore.

"SHIT!" she shouted. Kana, who had now slunk to the floor, stood up again and knocked on the door.

"What happened?"

"I cut myself with this fuckin' razor."

"_My _razor?" shouted Kana, the veins on her head sticking out. Laura sighed.

"Yup. It's a pretty crappy one, Kana, you should get a new one."

Almost one hour later, (after Laura had curled her eyelashes) the brunette finally stepped out of the shower, hair dripping wet. Kana rolled her eyes.

"You were in there for an hour and a half and you didn't even blow-dry your hair?"

"Yeah. And I didn't clean up, either."

"Of course you didn't," sighed Kana, shaking her head. She pointed to the living room. "Now, go siddown."

Very slowly, wet-haired Laura slunk into the living room. She sat down and watched Kana put her hands on her hips and scowl at Laura. Laura's eyes were still glazed over, and her skin was absolutely pale. Her usual skinny figure was even thinner, her skin almost clutched to her bones. Kana sat beside Laura. Laura avoided eye contact.

"What hapenned, Laura?"

Laura sighed and began picking at a hang nail. Kana bit her lip when she saw that Laura's cuticles were torn, and a little droplet of blood ran down her ring finger. Laura stuffed her bloody fingers in her mouth, and Kana felt like slapping her hand away in disgust.

"Mum and dad."

"What about them?"

"They kicked me out."

Kana sighed as Laura continued to suck the blood off of her fingers. She finally pulled her hand away, and, to Kana's relief, didn't put her hands back in her mouth. She stared at her friend, eyebrows drawn back. Laura was not herself anymore. That was for sure.

_-Suki…-_

TBC

Phew. I hope you all liked it! I'm working on the second chapter right away now!


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: _Suki  
_Written by: _Chibi Corn Chip (AKA Ham-Kelly)  
_Rating: _T, for alcohol, yuri (shoujo-ai) and language. Probably other things, too.  
_Summary: _10 years later, Laura loses all control. When her own family abandons her, who will heal her hidden scars?  
_Pairing: _LauraxKana (YURI :D)  
_Inspirations: _Lavenderhuman-ham's PandaxStan yaoi fics :3  
_Disclaimer: _I do not own Tottoko Hamutaro, or any related themes/characters. In fact, the only thing I own is the plot of this fic. And Edward… nah, I wish. xD I don't own the song "Kesenai Tsumi" by Nana Kitade. Also, a note, in the flashback, the teacher used in Ms. Yukari Tanizaki, who is from the anime _Azumanga Daioh_, which is created/owned by Mr. Kiyohiko Azuma! Just to let you know, since she's not my OC. As a matter of fact, her greeting is very similar to the one in the anime. Anyway, keep reading!!!

_A/n: _Okay, here's the second chapter of _Suki! _Hope you like it!! x33 PS… J-pop… rules. xD

_-Suki…-_

"You're leaving me?"

Kana stopped in the doorway, and turned to stare at Laura, who's recently wet hair was drying, causing it to curl and make it look very cute against the frame of her face. Although her hair was cute, Laura's eyes were still red, and the shower had barely covered the fact that she looked half starved and that her skin was still an off, greyish white colour.

"I have to go to school," said Kana, letting go of the doorknob. Kana had finally gotten ready, and she was decked in a thick, green winter coat and had a red plaid scarf wrapped around her neck, giving her the look that she was neck-less. Her long, deep brown hair hung loosely, tossed over her shoulder. "Today is Tuesday, y'know."

"Where am I gonna go?"

"Maybe you should go home, Laura!"

There was a long, awkward silence after Kana had made her sudden, uncalled for outburst. Laura looked hurt. The girls made eye contact for a long time. Kana's mouth was slightly open. Laura looked really hurt.

When laura finally looked away, let out a sigh, and headed towards the door.

"Laura, I'm sorry."

Laura paused.

"What really happened between you and your parents?" said Kana quietly, moving a forward and placing a hand on Laura's shoulder. Laura glanced up at Kana from under her bangs.

"Well," she drawled, scratching her side in an awkward fashion. "it's simple, really. Mom and Dad said I was in way over my head with all the alchohol, and me merely passing 12th grade, I still hadn't gotten a job, and I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. So, they said, well, actually, they_ SHOUTED_ that they were tired of supporting me… me and my lazy ass… and that was that." Laura gave a small shrug, and smirked. "So here I am. Bye, Kana." Laura made her way the doorway.

"Laura, I can't let you go," sighed Kana, gently taking her friend's wrist. "Laura, you have to _promise_ to stay in the apartment. You can watch TV, play Playstation, listen to music, do whatever you want."

Laura smiled. Was that a tear in her eye?

Kana was about to say something, but Laura pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kana, I know it seems like I'm using you, but really… you're my best friend. Th-thank you for saving me like that." Laura studdered, as if this was hard for her to say.

Kana grinned into Laura's shoulder. "I was waiting for that. See you this afternoon." Kana pulled back from the hug and watched as Laura pranced over to the CD player. Kana bit her lip.

_Please don't wreck my stereo._

"Do you need help with that?"

"Nah, Pat's got one exactly like it… only kinda older… ooh, Nana Kitade!" Laura said, her face lighting up as she pulled the CD out and slipped it into the stereo. Kana was just about to ask who Pat was, but changed her mind. "Just turn it down, I don't want to get evicted!" Laura nodded and did as she was told.

**Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de  
Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni  
Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara  
Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?**

"See you, Kana." said Laura, as she jumped up and began to dance a little. Kana couldn't help but smiling. So, books packed under her arm, she waved to Laura, who was now oblivious to the fact that Kana was leaving, and slipped out of the door.

**  
Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete  
Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo**

As soon as the door closed behind her, she pressed her ear against the door so that she could hear what Laura was exactly doing.Kana shook her head and grinned as she heard Laura mumbled in a bit of an off-key singing voice.

**Darling**

_-Suki…-_

"Ohio!!_" (_A/n: _That means 'good morning' in Japanese xD) _

_The entire class turned to see a tall, long-haired brunette open the door to the class room. As she entered, she did a little twirl._

"_Hiiiii, everyone!" she cried, as she reached the desk and beamed at the students. She wrote her name on the board in big Kanji letters. "My name is Tanizaki Yukari and I'm in charge of class 1!" She made a face and pointed to the students. "If there's anything you don't know, don't hesitate to ask!"_

"_Uhh… sensei…" one boy said, standing up._

_The teacher laughed and placed a hand out in front of her, shaking it at the child. _

"_Ah! No… no!" she said, and then made a cute face, holding up her finger. "My measurements are a well kept sec-ret!"_

_The class stared at her._

"_But it's not because I'm embarassed to tell you because I don't have a good body. It's strange for me to say this myself, but the numbers are pretty nice," she said, and placed her fists on her hips, turning one side to the class. "Aha! Geez, what are you making me say, you precious brat, you?"_

"_N-no… I'm the only one here, Ms. Tanizaki." Yukari looked embarassed. _

_Soon, the class filled up, and Yukari let out a sigh._

"_Yeah, yeah… I'm Tanizaki. I'll be in charge of class 1."_

"_Ms. Tanizaki… what is "_Suki" _in English?"_

_Everyone turned to see who has asked the question. It was Travis, who had his hand politely raised. Yukari stared at him for a second._

"Suki? _That one's easy, you little brats should know it…"_

"_I don't know it, though."_

_Yukari turned towards the board and pretended to be scribbling something. "_Suki _is… "_I like you_"." Yukari said, her lips peeling back into a smile, a light pink blush crossing her cheeks.._

_Laura grinned and thought of Travis._

_-Suki…-_

TBC

Okay! So that was the chapter. I figured out that there's going to be at least 8 chapters, maybe even an 9th. So, keep waiting!


End file.
